Stalkers of Kohanha
by OrangeButterfly
Summary: This is the story of how the Males of the Rookie Nine claim their darling, clueless ukes'. YaoiYaoi! Pairings: DomXSub KakaXRuka,SaiXSasu,ChojiXShika,ShinoXKiba,NejiXNaru Please pardon any spelling and or grammer problems english isn't my first languge.


Legal Crap: I don't own Naruto or ever will own Naruto. This story line is my own and the carators belong to kisimoto.

"TALKING"

THOUGHTS

(DREAMS)

BLAH: NARRATIVE

* * *

Pairings: KakaXRuka, SaiXSauske, ChojiXShika, ShinoXKiba, GaaXLee, NejiXNaru and side pairings of InoXSaku, HinaXTen,

This is a Yaoi story, not a Yuri!! All Yuri couples are already together and may or may not give their personal point of view of the happenings of the Yaoi story!!

Kakashi's Point of View

My darling little Dolphin-Chan is avoiding me. I think he knows I have been stalking him and entering his home when he's not there. I hope not, because if he does, he'll tell Tsunade-Sama and then I'll be stuck in Rain Country doing paperwork for a year, like when she found my Ichi Ichi Paradise, with my own comments on what would happen if I did that to my Dolphin-Chan.

Man, I was so bored there. There wasn't any fight between Naruto and Sasuke to look foreword to, watching Sai as he stalks his 'Sasu-Chan' while he draws perverted images of both him and Sasuke.

Ino and Sakura making out in Ino's flower shop, Choji stuffing his face as he drools all over Shikamaru as he naps.

Seeing Shino eyes' as they follow Kiba possessively, having to turn off the Sharigan while Hinata and Ten-Ten kiss in trees.

Having to cringe as Lee and Gaara- Gaara of all people- have sex in Lees' dojo, and missing the most is writing down the happenings of Neji as he stalks/woos Naru-Chan.

Naruto is a clueless baka

And what I had missed the most of all was stalk- watching my darling, beloved Dolphin-Chan and the cute way when he gets angry; a little flush comes under that cute scar of his, and the way his ass tightens up too. Then when he's done yelling at who ever, or me he turns to walk away and his ass sways back and forth angrily; I just drool and get nosebleeds.

Or maybe he met someone while I was on my last mission.

No. He better not have met someone else. He's MINE. And no one else can have, but, me.

I narrowed my one visible eye in anger and let my breath out in a rush. I then cast my sight to my 'Team'. We aren't a team anymore, because they are all in their twenty's and doing their own thing.

Sasuke, Sai, Choji, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Lee, Neji, and Naruto are all Jonin. Ino, Sakura, Hinata, and Ten-Ten are all Chunin. Gaara is the KazeKage of Suna.

Sai and Sasuke are leaders of their own Anbu teams, Choji, Shikamaru, Shino, and Kiba are in their own cell together in Anbu, Lee runs both a dojo in Suna and here in Kohanha; he lives in Suna and runs that dojo, while Gai runs the one here, but he does come for a visit once in a while. Neji and Naruto both have a gennin cell of their own and when called for, they will team up on missions.

Ino took over her families flower shop, and works part time at the Hospital to be closer to her beloved 'Flower-Chan' who is Captain of the Medical Ninja training school; Tsunada-Sama got her wish for ninjas learning medical ninjutsu, but she has gotten older and busier, so Sakura took over the duty about three years ago. Hinata and Ten-Ten teach at the Academy for the ninja in training.

Gaara is doing well despite the fact that Shukaku came back a few years ago. When Naruto destroyed the Golem that took Shukaku from him, he, Shukaku, came back to Gaara. Shukaku is a lot quieter and not as blood thirsty to Gaara anymore and they both get along just fine.

Kakashi shock his head, as to shake off the thoughts of the past and looked towards his Team- no. Friends in arms.

Sai and Sakura are practicing Genjutsu and ninjutsu, while Naruto and Sasuke fight all out against one another. They look like they were doing just fine the way the were.

So, I could leave and they wouldn't notice.

Kakashi looked around making sure that no one was looking at him and did the Transportation Jutsu to go to his Dolphin-Chan's house.

* * *

Soooooooo?? Like?? Dislike??

Leave me comment. You know that purple button below this:

\/ \/ \/ \/ Thanks a bunch!! Je Ne

* * *


End file.
